In the Dark of the Night
by UnbearableLover
Summary: DH. Hermione has always lived a richly filled, simple life. What will happen when everything changes? AN This is my first time with fanfiction,I hope you guys like it!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything related to Harry Potter! That would be all JK Rowling.

**In the Dark of the Night**

**Prologue**

It was July 20th and the meteorologists were saying that the day had turned out to be the hottest day on record for all areas of England. Meanwhile, a young girl of 16 slid off her bed and turned off the television. Hermione had changed a lot since summer had begun. Her hair had grown into soft spiraled curls the color of a dark chestnut. Though, her hair wasn't the only thing that had changed. Her legs had grown longer; her body was slim with curves in all the right places. Her once chocolate eyes were now turning an ocean colored green with a hint of blue, and her face had become slightly thinned, more defined and even more beautiful. All-in-all, Hermione looked like a supermodel.

Walking out onto the balcony in her room, she could feel the air starting to cool down due to the nearing presence of night. She leaned against the railing overlooking the vast countryside that lay surrounding her parent's mansion. Though Hermione's parents were very wealthy and gave her a lot of things, she never allowed herself to become a spoiled brat like other rich children. She simply stayed her level headed self.

As Hermione looked at the countryside she began to think. She thought of how she would be going back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry soon, of how she made Head Girl, and how much she had changed. During the middle of their 6th year at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron had secretly left in the middle of the night, without telling or bringing Hermione along, to go search for the remaining Horcruxes. She spent the most of the remainder of the year alone, until some other girls in her grade invited her to be their friends. Pavarti, Lavander and Ginny became her new best friends and they helped her change her appearance while inside, she was starting to changing herself. She did this, feeling that one day Harry and Ron were going to regret leaving her and also so she could show everyone her true side. She wasn't going to be the Golden Trio's good girl, go-to-girl, or the Gryffindor Princess, at least not the way that they thought of her, anymore.

Hermione knew that something big was going to happen before she went back to Hogwarts. She could feel it. She started thinking of how her powers had increased so much since the end of her 6th year, yet she didn't understand why. But, she did know that these things were happening for a reason. A Reason that, little did she know, would soon present itself…


	2. The Coming of Age

**Chapter 2**

**The Coming of Age**

Hermione woke up around 9 the next morning, unable to sleep any longer due to her excitement. Today was the day that she turned 17 and became of legal age (in the wizarding world anyway) and would be able to use her magic outside of Hogwarts. There was also something else she felt, but just mistook it as some sort of excitement.

Hopping out of bed to take a fast shower, Hermione walked over to her dresser to pick out her clothes for the day. After finding the perfect outfit, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, while she got undressed. As soon as she got into the shower, she instantly felt her body relax.

20 minutes later, Hermione climbed out of the shower and casted a drying spell over herself. Walking out of her bathroom, she started to get dressed in the outfit that she had set aside earlier. Her outfit consisted of a black, slightly frilly, mini skirt, a form fitting, forest green shirt that made her eyes more noticeable, and a matching pair of flip-flops. After completing her outfit with a pair of small, black dangling earrings and a matching necklace, Hermione headed to her vanity to apply some make-up. When she first caught sight of her reflection in her mirror, she screamed. Looking back at her was a gorgeous black haired, bright blue eyed (with a hint of purple) girl of the age of 17.

Hearing their daughter scream, Elena and Jacob Granger sprinted up to her room fearing the worst. However, when they opened up Hermione's bedroom door, both parents were in shock at what they saw. Hearing her parents enter her room, Hermione looked at them with shock evident on her face.

"Oh, no" Elena said with a look of sadness on her face. "' Oh, no.' what mom? Why do I look like this? What's happened to me?" Hermione questioned almost pleading to know the answer. Elena looked over at her husband who gave a nod of his head before answering. "We have no choice but to tell her dear." Hermione just stared at her parents waiting for them to continue. Her mother was the first to speak. "See honey," she started "One night, 16 years ago, we got a knock on our door around 10 o'clock. We were slightly taken off guard since we normally didn't have guests at such a late hour. But, when we opened the door, we found an old man holding a baby…" Elena cut off, not really wanting to tell her daughter the truth.

But, Jacob continued. "He introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore. He told us that the baby he was holding had to be protected and needed to go into hiding in the muggle world." Jacob took a breath. "He told us that the baby was a witch, a pureblood, and he also told us who the biological parents were. We consented to taking the baby, which was a baby girl, since we were unable to have one of our own." Elena, who was quietly crying tried to continue where her husband left off. "He said that the baby had an enchantment over her and that it would be lifted once she turned 17. You were that baby girl, Hermione. Albus also told us your real name, which is Arabela Nicolina….."


End file.
